


Stories Hold All The Knowledge

by Cherryscones, dragonheart1330



Category: Stories of Creation, stories - Fandom
Genre: Creation, Creation of everything, Creation of the universe, Death just wants a friend, Life is angry, Original work - Freeform, Space is a bad sibling, Still can't do a good summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryscones/pseuds/Cherryscones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart1330/pseuds/dragonheart1330
Summary: There is a new being, one that does not know who they are and what they are meant to do. Through the guidance of stories, they will learn who they are.But first, they must listen to every story that the Speaker has to tell. It's going to take a while





	Stories Hold All The Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original work. It's not really based off of anything other than some cool pictures I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> It might start off a bit confusing, but I mean to have everything make more sense as more chapters come out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Hello? Hello? Who is there?

  
Oh! Who are you?

  
You are quite small.

  
Are you not fully grown? No, I think not.

  
Can you speak, child?

  
Ah! There you are. You are very quiet.

  
No, no need to be sorry. The quiet find more time to listen.

  
You do not know who you are? Why, child, that is for you to decide.

  
How do you decide? Oh that is easy. You must simply learn who everyone else is. Then you can choose for yourself who you wish to be, what you wish to do. Even the greatest heroes once did not know what to do. Learning will teach you what to do.

  
Let me tell you a story.

  
No, not just one. But we will start with one.

  
You wish to hear My story? I don’t believe that is a story you will enjoy. Perhaps after hearing of great beings and heroes I will tell you of the darker tales. A child should be kept in innocence for long enough to learn of light, otherwise darkness will rule.

  
You do not understand?

  
You will.

  
Listen well child.

  
This is the First Story.

 

° ¤ °

 

_The first beings were the creation of everything. Before the Fabrications, there was nothing. The first is Time. He is the eldest. He created motion. There was nowhere for him to move yet, and he did not have a form to move in, but he created the motion of existence. He waited for something to happen, for something to show him what to do._

  
_Then came space Space. She made a place for her and her older brother to reside. Neither knew how they had come to be, and neither expected more to come._ _Even with another, Time still did not know what to do. Space was just as unsure. They did not know their purposes. They could not think. They could not speak. There was nothing to see, or hear, smell, taste. They could only continue to exist._

  
_Next was Reality. She was the wisest of the siblings, and even now she is still the wisest of all beings. She brought knowledge, curiosity, wonder, joy, kindness. But she also brought anger, despair, fear, jealousy, suspicion. She was the one to give emotion to her siblings, to show them that they could do more than just exist._

  
_With the guidance of Reality, Space expanded their place of living, stretched her reach across expanses that did not yet have descriptions. It was now that Space created the cosmos, and within it the universe, galaxies, systems. There were not yet anything within these places, but the black gaps existed and sat there, unused._

  
_With the guidance of Reality, Time expanded his motion. He created seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years. He taught himself how to see through time. There was no colour, and nothing solid, but he could sense the passage of himself. He tried to look back before he came to be, but found nothing._

  
_Finding nothing in his searches made him take on one of the emotions that Reality brought: anger. The eldest of the Fabrications was the first to experience an emotion. His anger poisoned Space and caused her fear._

  
_Sensing the fear within her siblings, Reality took back her gifts of emotions. The sudden loss made Time and Space feel empty. They did not yet know it, but they themselves created their own emotions; the eldest created bitterness. They blamed their hollowness on Reality._

  
_Millennia passed and the bitterness only grew. Reality never gave her emotions back, and thus she could not sense the growing power in her siblings. Their bitterness grew to anger, and anger into hatred. Space fled her siblings, and Time hid himself in the past, residing before Space ever came to be. Reality mourned the rift between her and her siblings, but she knew that they still could not handle the full range of emotion she had to give._

  
_Being alone caused Reality to become desperate. She was still young, and as such felt she needed her siblings with her to not fall back into nothingness._

  
_And so, in a fit of desperation, Reality let out one of her emotions. Even the distance her siblings had gone could not keep them from feeling the loneliness their youngest sibling let out. Next Reality allowed her siblings to feel guilt. As the guilt ate at Time and Space, they felt their anger begin to melt away. Still they did not return to Reality, for their guilt was so much that they began to feel fear of not gaining forgiveness for their folly._

  
_When her attempts at bringing her singling back to her did not work, Reality began to drift away. Slowly, she was becoming nothing once again. Before she could disappear fully, another Fabrication came into existence._

  
_From the nothingness came Life. Sensing a new sibling, Reality attempted to reform herself. She failed. She would forever be stuck in a state between existence and nothing. Time and Space returned to greet their new sibling. Once again they were wrought with guilt at the state of their sister. She could sense their presence, and let her emotions bleed from her so that her siblings could no longer feel empty. She was not aware enough to feel the guilt from her eldest siblings, and so she could not forgive them._

  
_The beginning of Life was tainted because of the actions of his siblings. He had barely known emptiness, and so the swell of emotion did not overwhelm him. Time fled back into solitude, and Space grew crazed. She was so full of guilt and fear for her sister that she would do whatever she could to bring her sibling back into entirety. Space turned to Life for help._

  
_Without Reality to show Life what he could do, he did not know how to help Space. She grew furious at her younger brother. In fear, Life let loose his power. The suddenness of creation caused Space to tumble away from her brother in all directions. Life’s creation could not keep up with her, and so she does not have anything to hold onto to pull herself back. She will forever travel further away from her siblings, never able to return. Similarly to Space, Time was pulled apart. He got stuck in a loop, being at every moment at once, including the moments of his siblings. Reality was also affected, though not as harshly as her eldest siblings. She was split into all planes of existence, making her harder to grasp onto._

  
_As Life created, he made many things. There were not yet names for these creations. Each was different, yet similar. He ordered his creations into ways that made him feel joy. He was proud of his creations. He did not understand what he had done to his siblings, and so he felt no guilt. Life did not like how he was not a form like his creations, and so he spread himself among his creations and gave a piece of himself to each one. He continued to grow, creating more and more, using the distance that Space continued to make, filling everything with himself. As his seed grew in each of his creations, another Fabrication came into being._

  
_Death was not greeted with kindness. Life did not want another sibling. He knew only the harshness of his eldest sister, and expected the same from his newest brother._

  
_When Death was assaulted by hatred, he did not understand. He could feel his siblings. He felt the pain of the three eldest, and the anger of Life. Despite Life’s attempts to push his brother away as he had done with the others, Death latched on to the only sibling he could reach. Death followed Life’s example, spreading himself other each of Life’s creations._

  
_When Death wrapped around Life, the older tried to pull away. In doing so he got himself stuck just below and ahead of his creations, while Death was stuck above and behind them._

  
_This is how the first creature came to be. It was not a Fabrication, but instead the child of Life. The First was born from Life’s first creation. Forgetting his anger, Life named his first child Soul._

  
_Soul felt its father. It felt its father call out to him, but so did another voice. Death was curious about his brothers child. His voice were full of emotion, full of promise and trust. Soul allowed itself to be pulled in by Death. He held on tightly to Soul, not letting its father reclaim it._

  
_Loss burned through Life, and so he birthed another child. He named the second Body. Body feel to the same fate as Soul._

  
_Life’s next child was not so easily tempted. He named this one Mind. It drifted among Life and Death. Mind collected the emotions and promises of both and decided to trust neither. It stayed with Life’s creations, latching onto every new child and teaching it not to trust neither its father nor the voice above._

  
_Life continue to birth children. Mind taught each one, and Death allowed Body and Soul to wrap around each one. In doing this, Death ensured that each child would come to him once Minds influence wore off and Life could no longer convince the child to refuse Deaths kind words._

  
_Death collected every one of Life’s children. The only one that escaped him was Mind. He would forever continue to tempt Mind, waiting for the day that his smooth words win it over._ _This deadly dance will never cease, for Mind's determination is its greatest weapon._

 

° ¤ °

 

Do you understand, child?

  
Yes, this is how everything began.

  
So you understand? Good.

  
No, there are many more stories to go.

  
What ones? Well, there is the story of Death’s children.

  
No child, he is not evil. He may seem that way, but he simply loves his brothers creations so much so that he wants them to be with him forever. He cannot have Life, and so he wants Life’s children.

  
Life is not evil either. He was pushed too far by his eldest sister. Space was hurting for Reality, and so she forced Life to do what he was not ready to do.  
You are right. It is not fair.

  
Not much is fair.

  
That is simply how existence is.

  
Do I know what came before Time? Well, nothing of course.

  
Before Time, there was nothing. There was a void of nothingness.

  
I am glad you understand.

  
Other stories?

  
Well, Death's children, and then the children of Life’s creations. After that, all stories are about the beings that birth for Life’s seeds.

  
No. Soul, Body, and Mind came from Life himself. Those that come from Life’s seeds are also his children, but they are not as powerful. They do not understand as much. They are small creatures that reside upon Life’s creations.

  
Odd, I know.

  
You do not have to decide who you are yet.

  
You do not have a name.

  
The Fabrications did not have names at first either. It was only after Reality that they had the creativity to give themselves names.

  
Yes, you have creativity.

  
You do not need a name yet.

  
You can choose one when you know what you are and what you are meant to do.

  
Another story?

  
Alright. Do you wish to know of Death’s children?

  
No? That is fine. You can listen to that story later.

  
How about the story of the Tortoise?

  
Yes? Very well.

  
Listen closely.

  
On Life’s first creation, Prime, a magnificent forest grew...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of what I hope is going to be a long story.
> 
> As the story goes on, more tags and such will be added.
> 
> I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
